midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Made-to-Measure Murders
The Made-to-Measure Murders is the first episode of the thirteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was originally aired on 12th May 2010. Synopsis Milton Cross is a Midsomer village owned by Edward Milton. Many of the villagers are beholden to Milton for their livelihoods and their homes and as such do what they can to appease him. Woodley and Woodley, the local bespoke tailors, are waiting to find out if their lease will be renewed, however Sonia Woodley has found something which could jeopardize the shop. When she is found murdered, her unusual wounds perplex Dr. Bullard and DCI Barnaby finds himself investigating a village living in fear. Plot DCI Tom Barnaby and DS Jones investigate the murder of Sonia Woodley, owner of a local tailoring shop, who is clubbed and stabbed to death in the churchyard at Milton Cross. She was supposed to visit Rev. Moreland and she was clearly conflicted about something though the Vicar claims no knowledge of what it is that may have been bothering her. Mrs. Woodley's good friend Wendy Minchin tells them that she was likely conflicted over the death of her husband as it was obvious to her that she had delayed calling for an ambulance when her husband died some two years before. She also reveals that Gerald Woodley was a brute of a man and can't understand why Beatrice was conflicted about anything. When the vicar is also found dead, killed in the same manner as Mrs. Woodley, the police learn he had just come into possession of a mysterious letter. Love and passion are at the center of it all. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Maureen Beattie as Sonia Woodley *Philip Bretherton as Matthew Woodley *Karl Davies as Luke Woodley *Sonya Cassidy as Beatrice Daniels *Richard Cordery as Morris Bingham *James Wilby as Edward Milton *Nicholas Jones as Reverend Moreland *Gwyneth Strong as Katie Soper *Ian Burfield as Derek Soper *Pax Baldwin as Gary Soper *Carolyn Pickles as Wendy Minchin *Carolyn Backhouse as Deborah Milton *Nigel Williams as Gerald Woodley *Brian Gwaspari as Landlord *John Draycott as Trevor Minchin *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Prior to the Episode Placeholder person.png|'An unnamed gardener' Stabbed with his own garden shears in Badger's Drift in 2005. Gerald-woodley.jpg|Gerald Woodley Suffered a heart attach, but the ambulance was not called immediately, which ensured that he would die untreated. In the Episode Sonia-woodley.jpg|Sonia Woodley Struck on the head and then stabbed with tailor's shears. Reverend-moreland.jpg|Reverend Archie Moreland Struck on the head and then throat was slashed with tailor's shears. Supporting Cast Matthew-woodley.jpg|Matthew Woodley Luke-woodley.jpg|Luke Woodley Beatrice-daniels.jpg|Beatrice Daniels Morris-bingham.jpg|Morris Bingham Edward-milton.jpg|Edward Milton Katie-soper.jpg|Katie Soper Derek-soper.jpg|Derek Soper Gary-soper.jpg|Gary Soper Wendy-minchin.jpg|Wendy Minchin Deborah-milton.jpg|Deborah Milton Trevor-minchin.jpg|Trevor Minchin Episode Images The-made-to-measure-murders-01.jpg The-made-to-measure-murders-02.jpg The-made-to-measure-murders-03.jpg The-made-to-measure-murders-04.jpg The-made-to-measure-murders-05.jpg The-made-to-measure-murders-06.jpg Video Quotes Notes *In this episode there is a second set of references about Mr. Barnaby before Fit For Murder. Tom has a dialogue with Luke about fathers, dialogue from which we learn that the relationship with his father was difficult. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Carolyn Pickles - Blue Herrings *Richard Cordery - The Straw Woman and The Killings of Copenhagen *Nicholas Jones - The Killings of Copenhagen Category:Series Thirteen episodes